Not Incest if it's in a Different Universe
by MadCathy
Summary: Olivia went to the other side searching for answers but she ended up searching for Fauxlivia. And she found out more that she was looking for.


If you are wondering about the title, it came from something that Seth Gabel said on an interview. My take on that? If Fauxlivia is out of reach to AltLee because she sees him as a brother, our Olivia will not have that problem.

This happens after episode 4x03, "Alone in the World"

* * *

><p>Crossing the bridge between the worlds it was a lonely process, and the only thing Olivia could do it was think about her troubles over and over again.<p>

She was really tired. Mostly, tired to be lied of. She had that feeling that the other side knew more about those new shapeshifters that they admitted. And this was the perfect opportunity to clear the subject up.

A particularly difficult investigation required some help from the other side, especially some more advanced technology, and she would take the opportunity to dig the information that she needed. And Olivia was determined to be as stubborn as she could be to get her answers.

Through the roof she could see that it was a sunny day at the other world. "Good, at least I can escape some rain today" she thought. Sh

* * *

><p>e started pacing, impatiently. Today's meeting it was a scheduled appointment, but even so, they were making her wait. And she didn't like that a bit!<p>

A door opened. "Finally, _she's_ coming!", she thought. But instead of a smart-ass _Fauxlivia_ to whom she could release her anger, all that she got it was a sweet _AltLee_.

And he wasn't that sweet this day.

"Olivia couldn't make it. So if you could tell me quickly what you want, I would really appreciate" he told her.

"Wow, what's wrong? I know I'm not so welcome here, but it's not necessary all that aggres-"

"Sorry, I'm not in the mood… really sorry" he interrupted her.

Olivia stared a bit. He wasn't at his most handsome shape: his green eyes were brighter than usual, almost feverish. Maybe it was because they were a bit red, as if he wasn't sleep much. The bags under his eyes confirmed that. The spiked hair it was a little flat, which reminded her of the other Agent Lee. Yes, something was wrong.

"Ok, I want 2, no, 3 things. Here's a folder of a new case I have. I need all the information you have related to this. Second, I want all the information you have about the new shapeshifters we encountered the other time. It's been more than a month already. And third, and more important, I really would like to know what's wrong with you and how can I help".

Lee was taken by surprise. But he was too tired to fight back, so he accepted.

"All right… well, about the info, give me your file, and I will give it to Broyles, see if he can speed things up. And I will see if I can make the science team give to you their report about the shifters." He took the file from her.

"…and?"

"Ok, the thing is, Olivia, _our_ Olivia, she is missing. No-one knows why…if she is in danger or not…"

"What? I mean, how? What's going on?"

"That's the thing, we don't know. She's just…missing. Nobody knows where she is, if she's alright or not, they know nothing!"

"Ok, have you tried to contact her family, or Frank?"

"Yes I tried. They don't know about her either. Charlie says I'm over-reacting, but I just get this feeling that something is not right. Dunham, I'm really worried you know?

Olivia could see that. She also knew, that he and Fauxlivia knew each other for a long time, they were almost like siblings, and if his instincts told him that something was not right, then something it was definitely wrong.

"I help you"

"Oh, no. Thank you, but I didn't tell you this so you would feel obligate to help me. And I'm pretty sure you also have important things to do in your world. But thanks anyway."

The situation was tense, but Olivia couldn't help but crack a smile. Lee was worried sick about his Olivia, and yet, he was also worried that she would throw away her time helping him. How cute…

"I do have better, no _important_ things to do. But since I need _that_ information first to pursue my investigation, while I wait I could do something useful and help you. If you don't mind, of course."

For a second, Lee's face stayed the same. Then, as by magic it changed. There was relief on his eyes, and his big smile that only accentuated his dimples.

"Oh Dunham, I really appreciate the help. Especially because I know you and Olivia don't exactly get along".

"True, but as an agent, I can't discriminate anyone that way. And besides, with you, I don't have a problem".

* * *

><p>They were in Fringe Division headquarters for a while now. After talking with everyone that Fauxlivia knew or could have cross her path the day before, they were checking the video footage again. Well, <em>Olivia <em>was checking the video, to see if she could notice something odd, something that Lee couldn't see because he wasn't Olivia. But so far, no luck at all. Her tracking device was also offline.

Olivia could see that Lee was really worried. He was usually a calm and cheerful person, but now that happy face it was replaced by a frown. His mood was getting worst and worst. He even yelled to Astrid, because she didn't conclude anything with her analysis.

"Come with me" she said.

They went to the vending machines. Well, or something like that. It was a semi-private space where they could talk, and that's what mattered. Olivia poured two glasses of water. Last thing that Lee needed know, it was caffeine.

"Listen Lee, you people, you are the best. Even if Olivia is in trouble, you'll find a way to bring her home safely, I believe that".

"No offense, but I work here for a while. Even with a plain normal disappearance, after 24h missing, things are difficult. And we are not talking about normal here. She's a Fringe agent, she could be a target by professionals by highly trained people and if that's the case, if they want to use her as leverage, why didn't we hear anything yet, why did-"

"And don't you think if anyone would want her dead, that we had already discovered the body?

Lee went silent for a bit. Then, with a sigh, he sat on the chair, head between his hands, completely defeated. "Whatever…" he said.

"Not 'whatever'. You are not the only one who's worried. Everyone is doing their best to find Olivia you know? I know that you're upset, and that is difficult to keep your head cold when it's about her, but you have to try, you really have to try".

Lee raised his head, eyebrow cocked. "What are you talkin-"

"I'm talking about you loving Olivia". Although Olivia was serious, she couldn't help a smile. Lee's eyes have widened a lot and she could swear he was blushing a little. He looked like a child who was caught doing something. "How the hell do you know that?" He asked.

"Well let's see… I know it because I was her during my time here, don't you forget that. I could see how you did feel about her"

"Do…do you think she knows that too?"

It was Olivia's turn to sigh. "That I can't answer" she sat beside him. "When I was here, I was like an outside observer you know? It was easier to pick up those little things. She, on the other hand, she knows you for a long time, and she is in a serious relationship with Frank, so she's either oblivious or dismiss your feelings, to not complicate things."

"Ouch!"

"Well, it's true. When I was completely brainwashed, I couldn't see that either! It was just when I remembered who I was that I started to see things from a different perspective and started to wonder about it."

"That means I'm on her _just friends_ zone"

"More like the _we're like siblings_ zone. But once again, that's only my opinion"

They went silent, each one thinking about what has been said. Olivia wasn't sure why she did share so much with him. After all, they barely knew each other. Ok, she did know him, while she was over here, but those were confusing times. And he actually didn't know the real _her_ at all.

She was interrupted by him "So…who do you think is better, me or Frank?"

"What?" she was taken by surprise. That, she was not expecting. "I…I cannot answer that!"

"Oh, why not? Come on agent Dunham, don't be shy…" There it was again, that twinkle in his eyes.

"It's not that. I just…uhh"

"You just…?Oh!" he lost his smile in realization. "Oh, you do prefer Frank, but you don't want to hurt my feelings… I get it…"

"No, is not like that". Now she was feeling the heat on her face "I really hope I'm not blushing" she thought.

"So… is like what?"

"You know, I find a little creepy to like someone _she_ likes, well, she lives with."

His smile was now so wide, that his cheekbones almost covered his eyes "That means you do prefer me. Nice!"

Olivia couldn't help but to roll her eyes and think "jerk!" Fortunately she was saved from further embarrassment by Charlie. "Hey guys, we have a lead!" he said.

* * *

><p>Olivia was a little away from the others. Lee, Charlie, Broyles, Astrid and some other people they were talking about the case, but she felt as an outsider, so she kept her distance.<p>

As it turned out, it was related to some old case Fauxlivia had worked a few years ago. Long story short, some people were not happy and this was their way to retaliate. As far as they could tell, they had kidnapped her to use her as leverage on the negotiations. The strategic meeting taking place now it was to plan a safe extraction so that they could end things quickly with no causalities.

Which, truth to be told, it was a very boring meeting. Olivia felt her attention drift away, and started to observe the people involved.

It was weird to see Broyles in a t-shirt instead of a suit. And seeing Charlie, it made her realize how much she missed her old friend. This Lincoln was so more confident than the Lincoln from her side. Astrid was weird, she was a bit robotic. Lincoln's hair was spiked again, probably because he was messing with his hair now and again. It looked like a smooth hair. Olivia fought the urge to touch it. Now Charlie was smiling and patting Lincoln's shoulder. Lincoln punched him lightly on his ribs. Now it was Broyles who was rolling his eyes at their childish behavior.

Olivia smiled at the scene. Fauxlivia, Charlie and Lincoln, they were a real team of people who really cared for each other, as it should be. She sometimes felt like a part of her life was missing, probably because she didn't have that connection with anyone at work. Of course, it was great to work with Astrid, and sometimes Walter, but they weren't the kind of people who she would choose to go to a bar or something after work.

Broyles was now commanding to both Charlie and Lincoln to behave. Lincoln cracked a smile at Olivia before turning his attention to the map again. "He's also sexy when he's serious" as soon as Olivia realized what she had just thought she gasped. "Enough daydreaming for me" and she turned her attention to the map as well.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, everything was solved. They did find and retrieve Fauxlivia. She was a little injured so they took her to a hospital, to check her up. Charlie and Broyles had taken the rebels to interrogation while Lee and Olivia were waiting at the hospital. It was already night, so the movement was slow.<p>

While they waited on the couch in the waiting room, Lee had finally fall asleep. Olivia felt sorry for him, to see his head drop all over the place. She moved away a little bit.

"Come here" she whispered, while she placed his head on her lap. He snuggled a bit, while he rearranged himself on the couch. Olivia started to align his hair. God, it was soft!

She started to feel her eyelids getting heavy while she patted his head. Last thing she recalled it was the peaceful air on Lee's face.

The air it was different. She could tell she wasn't on her world anymore. She wasn't at the other world either. It felt like heaven instead. There was peacefulness hard to equal.

The sun was bright, but not too hot. She was standing in the middle of a meadow, filled with red flowers about knee-high. The only sounds she could hear there were the wind in the branches of some tree a little far away and occasionally a bird.

She wasn't wearing her usual suit. But she wasn't wearing all white either, as she saw in movies. They were always wearing white. Olivia smiled when she noticed that her _heaven-clothes_ were a nice pair of comfortable pants and a tank top.

"Why are you looking so puzzled, you know those clothes look PERFECT on you" someone from behind whispered on her ear. "Everything looks perfect on you…"

That deep voice was sending shivers down her spine. She felt a kiss on her neck and she couldn't help but close her eyes. Those arms around her made her feel so safe and she could feel her shoulders touch the bare skin of his chest…

"Is there any news?"

Olivia woke up abruptly. All the peacefulness was gone, the sun replaced by the crude hospital lights, birds replaced by machines beeps.

Lee also jumped from her lap and was now sitting very straight at the other side of the couch. Charlie was staring at both from the door, looking something between worried and amused.

"What?" Lee managed to ask. His lips were a little moist and Olivia discovered that her lap it was a bit drooled. As Lee put Charlie up to speed, Olivia remembered her dream. What the hell, why would she dream with Lee?

* * *

><p>After they discharge Fauxlivia, Charlie and Lee drove her home. Olivia stayed with Broyles, while he finally gave her the information she needed regarding her case. No information about the shapeshifters was available, but she was too tired to argue back. All that she wanted it was to head back home, back to hr world and have a good night sleep. This day it was filled with too much emotion. And emotions.<p>

As she headed back to the bridge lost in her thoughts, someone touched her shoulder. The shock made her shiver and she turned around a bit flustered.

"Sorry, I didn't want to scare you" Lee said. He was smiling again but she found it hard to stare back at his green eyes without blushing. So she looked down, but she remembered her dream and couldn't look at his chest either. "Keep it together Olivia" she thought to herself, "you look like a teenager with a chush".

"So, how's your Olivia?" she asked, looking at his eyes. "One step at a time" she thought.

"Oh, she's much better now. She's tough you know? And now she has her mother and Frank pampering her".

"And how are _you_?"

"Well, I need some sleep, that's for sure. Which reminds me, thank you for let me borrow your lap today" he blinked at her.

"Anytime"

"Ahah, don't say that many times, or I will come collect" he laugh. "Ok, seriously now, I'm really thankful that you helped us today, and I'm really sorry that they people from the science team didn't give you the information about the shapeshifters. I really don't understand what happened".

"No problem. Actually, it gives me an excuse to return here"

"Wow, and why would you want to return here?"

Olivia looked into Lee's eyes. Maybe it was because she was tired and a little sleep-deprived but she thought that it was a good idea to be more adult about her crush.

And she planted a soft kiss on his lips. "I don't know, do I have any reason to return here?"

Olivia was right when she told Astrid that agent Lee was not her type. But AltLee, that was a all new story.


End file.
